(English Exam) A superantural wedding
by MyWaywardGeek
Summary: This is a story I wrote for one of my English exams a while back. (It got an A, so it can't be THAT bad) It's just basically a short story about a wedding between our favorite angel and his lovely hunter man. There's a little kiss (I couldn't go full sex scene, this was for school after all!) And also a short sighting of Crowley. Enjoy, my friends!


Dean was not just your average guy, considering he had a career in hunting monsters. Not to mention the fact that his partner, Castiel, was literally an angel. His life wasn't exactly normal; days started early and ended late, the hours in-between were consumed by hunting out the bad things in the shadows. That said there were good days in his miserable life. His wedding day was one of them.

"Since when has booking plane tickets been harder than killing demons?" Dean puzzled himself, the dusty room being all but empty. It was a tradition to stay in rustic hotels before big events, even if it was as big as the one forthcoming. A sudden cold breeze fluttered up his neck and he flinched silently.  
"Hello Dean." A gruff voice bellowed in the silence, as Castiel strolled into the room. Dean's eyes remained fixed on the computer screen as he jumped.  
"Jesus Cas," he started, "how many times I gotta tell you not to just appear like that?" He wailed slightly and Castiel replied with a smile. He approached Dean with his lips apart, as if to speak. Dean was fixed in his seat, his eyes glancing over the ticket prices.

"I could just take us there; we both know how much you hate planes." Castiel smirked, Dean easing the laptop lid shut as he scoffed.  
"You shut your mouth! This is a honeymoon we're talking about, 'aint no way I'm travelling with the Angel Express." Dean replied cheekily, punching Castiel's shoulder lightly. Castiel looked away shyly, his finger rolling over the ring on his hand. His tone changed suddenly, from a casual conversation to a desperate plea.  
"What if it goes wrong Dean? What if something happens?" He asked shakily, recalling all the past recreational events that had ever gone badly. Then again, this wasn't exactly recreational. Weddings never were. Dean grabbed his face and pulled it around swiftly.  
"Calm down will you? Everything'll go fine." Dean assured him, his finger trailing up his cheek to cup his head. "I wouldn't be getting hitched unless I knew that."

"So, what's the plan?" Castiel questioned him, his voice croaky as he battled the urge to cry. Dean launched his car keys into the air and caught them again, smiling.  
"Go to the church, get married, and go on a honeymoon hunt. Any questions?" He chirped, his feet barely touching the ground as he bolted through the door. Castiel stalked closely behind, though with slightly less enthusiasm. "Alright baby. First stop, Drew Street." Dean's hand caressed the car bonnet, landing on the handle as he climbed in. The doors slammed firmly on both sides, the engine roaring with a wonderful tone as Dean turned the keys.

The journey lasted about two hours, of which were occupied by Dean singing along to painfully old songs. When the car halted he was first to get out, his wild eyes staring at the beautiful building. Castiel popped up a few yards away as he waved Dean over, who cautiously made his way through a sea of friends in his path. "This is the place Dean." Castiel exhaled loudly. "Yes it is. Well done Captain obvious." Dean murmured sarcastically, looking contently at Castiel's face. His eyes glistened in the slowly rising moonlight, which made Dean smile again. He thrust his arm around Castiel's shoulders as he quickly hugged him. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar, right up at the front." Dean winked as he slipped through the door, a quiet laugh escaping Castiel's mouth as he did so.

He hovered outside, playing out the oncoming events in his mind. "Just a normal wedding." He repeatedly whispered to himself, his hand itching to simply pull the door open. He momentarily shook off his nerves and reached for the handle, but he was intercepted by Dean almost flying back through. He made a slight squeak as Dean swallowed him in a hug before finding himself pressed against him, their lips intertwined. Castiel slipped his hand up to the back of Dean's head, pulling him in tighter as he kissed back passionately.

Minutes passed before they broke away, their hearts racing at un-natural paces. "I'll be the one in the trench coat." Castiel stated, in referral to Dean's earlier comment. They turned away in unison and grinned wildly. Dean's cheeks grew warm and fuzzy as he opened the door again, trying to hide his blush once inside. Sam trudged through seconds later, fiddling with his bow-tie. "So I guess you're going to be my angel in-law?" Sam grinned excitedly. "Don't be ridiculous Sam, marrying your brother will not-" Castiel attempted to speak, although Sam held his hands up defensively as he interrupted him. "It was a joke Cas." He paused, in order to roll his eyes. "You've got to get a hang of that." He sighed, his hand gripping Castiel's arm as he opened the door one last time.

Castiel searched through the faces in the crowd, some familiar and some not. He'd never met most of Dean's friends, only the hunters. His gaze landed on one in particular as he gasped. The noise he made was quite inhuman and the demon cackled before turning away. "Crowley is here Sam. Why is he here?" He asked with a frightened tone, concerned as to why the demon was attending. "I don't know Cas." Sam brushed off the comment as the music started playing softly. They slowly; cautiously in Castiel's case, made their way up the aisle. Castiel fixed his sight firmly at the front, specifically on the man who stood there, facing away in his sharp suit and styled hair. Right next to the alter, exactly where he'd promised to be.

Dean lit up as Castiel stopped next to him, Dean's hand sneakily grabbing his as they looked at each other calmly. "Are you ready for this Dean?" Castiel asked one final time, the common burst of worry clear in his face. "Ready as I'll ever be." Dean flashed him the same cocky smile he usually did, and Castiel's fears vanished as quickly as they'd come.

Time passed, and the attention now laid on Castiel. "I..." He struggled with his words, hands desperately searching for Dean's. "Cas, this is where you say 'I do'." Dean whispered quietly, nudging Cas' side with his own hand as he held it. He didn't respond. "Cas, you gotta say something. Please, say something." His whisper grew louder, grabbing Castiel's attention at last.

A wave of relief flooded the room as he smiled, mouthing the word 'sorry' as he turned to the priest once again. "I'm ready now." He confirmed, sending a buzz of joy through Dean's body. "Do you, Castiel, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To hold and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" The man asked a final time as Castiel nodded.

He took another breath, this one long and heavy. "...I do." He said simply, triumph washing over him as he stared at his newly wed husband. Dean however, looked more frightened than happy. "You asshat, you scared the hell outta me!" He whined, stepping forward into a hug. Castiel wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mister Winchester." Castiel chuckled, leading Dean towards the crowd of smiling faces. Dean rolled his eye with a smirk, following next to him with a slight skip. "I forgive you," He slowly began, "Mister Winchester."


End file.
